


Sit Down

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinda, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, i am so incredibly not sorry, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Well shit babygirl, let me just wipe off your seat,"





	Sit Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the filthiest thing I have written in a very, very long time. Feel free to point out any errors, as this hasn't been beta read.

Dan lets out a long and slow whistle as you enter the apartment.

You drop your keys into the wooden bowl on the table by the door and shrug your puffer jacket off, throwing it onto the coat hook. Your eyebrow is raised as you glance at him as he leans himself backwards to check you out, eyes slowly drinking you in.

You toe off your shoes and pad your way into the kitchen to grab yourself a glass of water, Dan's eyes never leaving your body.

"Damn girl, I hope you stick at your yoga bullshit if you're gonna be looking like that whenever you have a class," he tells you. You lean against the island counter with one hand, drink in the other and pop your hip, raising your eyebrow even higher.

"They're just leggings, Daniel." You state, your lips millimeters away from the rim of your glass.

He moves to move his laptop from his lap to the coffee table and leans himself over the back of the sofa, arms folded and chin resting on top of his thin wrist, "Lycra leggings. They cling to your curves and just- oof, they get ya'," he corrects you with a smirk.

You roll your eyes and he laughs, "In all seriousness, you'd look good in anything. From fitted gym clothes to a bin bag to-... nothing. You'd look best in nothing."

"I'm going to tip this over you if you don't hush your noise," you warn him playfully, pushing your weight off the counter and tilting your glass of water towards him. He grins as you turn around, tutting your tongue inside of your mouth.

"Alright, alright. How'd your class go?" he asks as you wash up your cup. You dry up and wipe your hands before placing it back in the cupboard.

"It was okay," you reply as you cross into the living room. Dan is sat normally on the sofa once again, craning his neck slightly to look up at you as you speak, "Apparently my downward dog has improved but I just can't wait to sit down. I've been running around like a blue ass fly all day and I know yoga is supposed to be relaxing but my muscles ache and I'm exhausted."

Dan's eyes glaze over with mischief and the left corner of his mouth curves upwards. He rubs both of his hands over his mouth and clean-shaven chin, "Well shit babygirl, let me just wipe off your seat,"

He looks slightly surprised when you catch his hand and pull him up from his seat instead of lightheartedly shoving his shoulder, "bedroom. Now."

His hands relocate to your waist as he walks behind you and he places a kiss against your shoulder, "Sofa not good enough for you, hm?"

"No," you state, stopping just short of your bed and turning in his arms, your hands quickly sliding their way up his shirt and bunching them up at his armpits waiting for him to catch up with you and lift his arms, "not enough room. My thighs ache."

He lifts his arms and as you pull his washed out band shirt over his head and throw it to the floor he collects you into him, hands placed between your shoulder blades, firm an coaxing rather than forceful. You place your palms flat against his chest, resisting him slightly. His forehead creases in concern and you catch him in a deep kiss to keep him from protesting. Your hands slip downwards, steadily rubbing over the crotch of his jeans and you feel him smile into your kiss and push his hips ever so slightly into your touch. Once you can feel him starting to get hard under the warmth of your hand, you move to make quick work of his belt, button and zipper, pushing them gently to have them slide off of his slender hips.

Once he's stepped out of the puddle of denim at his feet, you gently push him back onto the bed, his knees meeting the edge of the mattress and bouncing slightly as it accommodates his weight.

"Lie back," you instruct him, tugging your top over your head. Dan grins and replies with a smooth _yes ma'am_ as he does as he's told, shifting further up the bed and lying back. His hands are tucked behind his head and his legs slightly open, left tented upwards and the right resting against the bed as he watches you wriggle out of your sports bra and hook your fingers into your leggings and slide them - along with your underwear- off.

Dan licks his lips as you move to the side of the bed and climb over him, hands moving from behind his head to hook under your thighs and pull you up to hover over his lips. You brush his hair out of the way slightly as you settle your knees either side of his head. He turns and kisses the soft skin of your inner thigh.

You love how he looks beneath you. His hair is splayed out like a halo around him, his eyes, once opened, dark and eager to please. He's teasing you with his lips, kissing around your vulva and the join of your hips ever so softly, solidly holding your gaze. You graze a hand down his face and feel him smile against your skin, your finger tips stroking down his side burns and tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

Dan kisses your pussy with an open mouth, his tongue slowly licking to tease the hood of your clit and it makes you sigh gently, relaxing yourself lower. His eyes form crows feet at a smile and his large hands hold your waist, squeezing you gently as he licks up the length of your slit, sucking gently at your clit, coaxing her out and pressing his tongue down flat. Your hand has secured itself at the crown of his head, holding his hair out of his face and you rock your hips involuntarily.

His eyes close and he pulls you down closer as he eats you out, groaning quietly to himself. Your head tips back and his name leaves your lips, eliciting another noise from his throat, hands squeezing and encouraging you to fuck yourself against his tongue. You oblige, rolling your hips against him as he sucks softly on your clit and flicks over it repeatedly, making you moan and gasp and catch your bottom lip between your teeth. There's a wet noise as he pulls away from you slightly, eyes half opening and gazing up into your own. Your mouth hangs slightly open and your hips still as you listen to him grunt that he _loves the taste of your pussy, babygirl,_  before returning his tongue to your vulva.

It makes your breath hitch and you lean back slightly, your free hand gliding along his ribs. Your eyes want to close but you cannot will yourself to do so, not for a second wanting to miss the sight of his beautiful face between your thighs. It's almost as though his cheekbones were made to cradle them. A hand reaches up to cup and squeeze at your breasts, dark, lustful half lidded eyes hungrily looking over your body above him.

You cuss and your thighs start to shake and you can feel Dan's smirk on your skin. You find yourself telling him you're going to cum, riding harder into his tongue and he holds your eye contact steadily, squeezing your hips and moaning ever so quietly against you. You feel him laugh slightly as your hips judder and your moans twitch with you, warmth flooding from the tip of your toes to the very top of your head, flaring around your groin, thighs and stomach.

Dan's tongue becomes softer against you as your hips slow and your breath escapes you in ragged pants but he never stops. He licks you slow from your entrance to your mound before kissing slowly along your lips, his eyes smiling up at you and his own breath trembling. He swallows.

"Did you enjoy that, beautiful?" he hums, his voice is low and sounds slightly worn. All you can do is nod and he huffs a laugh against your pussy, still placing fond kisses all over, "I'm glad, I certainly enjoyed myself."

You find yourself leaning back, tickling a hand teasingly down his torso, his navel, tracing the waistband of his boxers before slipping your hand under and making a fist around his cock. Your movements are slow but purposeful and one of his eyebrows shoots up.

"I want to suck it," you tell him, bluntly. He twitches in your hand and licks his lips, making you smirk down at him. He remains in control of himself, hips still and voice unwavering.

"You want to suck my dick, hm?" he asks and you nod. He's pressing kisses against your thighs, teeth occasionally grazing the sensitive skin but not hard enough to leave a mark, "That's ever so kind of you, gorgeous. You're more than welcome to."

You remove yourself from your position above him and turn around, placing kisses down his sternum, chest hair tickling your face slightly. Your hands have moved to support your weight and your teeth catch on the elastic of his underwear.

"Can I take these off?" You ask, glancing back at him briefly, one hand rubbing his inner thigh were the soft fabric is.

He smiles at you before wiping his chin on his own hand and lifting his hips slightly, "be my guest," you slide them down his legs and discard them to the end of the bed. He repositions his legs, bent at the knees and propped up but loosely parted.

You kiss your way from the head of his cock to his balls as you move your legs to straddle him once again. His hands rub up your thighs and he keens as you suck them into your mouth. He squeezes you firmly when you run the tip of your tongue up the vein of his cock and breathes out your name while you take him into your mouth. Your hand holds the base of his cock and his balls in your hand and you slurp around his head before working your way down his shaft, bobbing your head rhythmically. Your other arm hooks around his slender hips and thigh, supporting your weight and balancing you.

Dan has an idle hand flat over your pussy, gently rubbing and applying pressure as you suck him off. He's telling you that he loves what you're doing, telling you you're a good girl and that you're _doing so fucking good, gorgeous- fuck!_

You let your legs spread and lower yourself, feeling Dan laugh and his arms hook around your hips to pull you back to his mouth, lifting his head slightly to meet you half way and knowing exactly what to do to have you squirming and grinding back against him. His hips lift and twitch slightly when you moan around him. His hands are holding you firmly and his own noises are muffled by your pussy. You feel his cock pulse and twitch under your tongue as you blow him, working circles around his head.

Dan's polite enough to give you a warning. His lips leave your pussy and he pants a "You're going to make me cum, baby-" and it fuels you to suck him harder and squeeze his balls. His head drops back against the bed and tips back as he moans your name. With a twitch of a hips and a strangled moan he cums into your mouth, eyes rolling back and fingers digging into your hips. He stutters a weak _fuck, babygirl_  as you pull your mouth off of him and stroke him with the hand that was holding the base of his shaft.

His breathing is heavy and he swallows hard before reopening his eyes as you sit up a little more, "You didn't cum there, did you?"

"No, but-" its too late, he's pulling you back in and eating you out again, hands reaching up to play with your nipples. He's grunting against you and shaking his head as he sucks on your clit and you can't do anything but moan and drag your nails up his stomach. It's not long before his name is falling off of your lips and your legs are instinctively drawing to a close as you cum, shuddering and grasping at the duvet.

He parts from you and you fall to the side of him, swallowing to wet your now dry throat and stretching your legs out slowly. He wipes his chin again and smiles at you, proud and lazy, shifting himself so that he's flipped over and now face to face with you.

"So," he starts, brushing your hair back from your face. Your eyes close gently and he kisses your forehead, "my face is pretty comfortable, wouldn't you agree?"

You huff out a laugh and smile, "Incredibly. However my legs somehow feel worse."

He hums low in his throat.

"That really is a mystery, isn't it, gorgeous?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ew7Zkkucos8 Sit Down - James.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
